


Body Heat

by gamerbot22



Category: Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddles, Everything’s ok AU, Fluff, Innocent Flirting, Kinda different from canon personalities??, Kokichi is a sweet little boy, M/M, Shuichi and Kokichi live together, There’s some good wholesome smoochin in here, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerbot22/pseuds/gamerbot22
Summary: Shuichi comes home from a long day at work to find all the blankets missing and the heater broken. There’s only one thing those two things could add up to...
Relationships: Shuichi Saihara/Kokichi Ouma, saiouma - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 235





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> HEY here’s an old fic for you guys while I try to finish chapter two of Magic Cafe! Sorry I’ve been gone for so long I’m so busy rn and the inspiration pool is kinda dry at the moment but I’m working on it!!

“Why is it so cold up here?” Shuichi asks, opening up his bedroom door. He starts buttoning his winter coat back up as he step inside the little room.

  
“The heater broke,” says a pile of blankets on his bed, words muffled.

  
Shuichi steps closer to the talking bundle of warmth and sits on the mattress beside it. “Kichi, is that you in there?”

  
Kokichi sticks his head out from under the comforter. His usually pale face is pink from the blood rushing to warm up his cheeks. “C-Crappy heater...” He mumbles after revealing himself, shivering.

  
“Did you already call someone to fix it?” Shuichi asks, blowing warm air into his hands, trying to warm himself up. He knew he should’ve got those mittens he saw while he was out.

  
“Yeah, b-but only because you weren’t here,” Kokichi pouts, still somehow managing to find his sense of sass when everything else about him was almost completely frozen over.

  
Shuichi sighs quietly, rubbing the smaller boy’s shoulders through the blankets. He looks at the heater running along the bottom edge of the room. Usually that thing rattled and warmed the house almost all the way through winter... honestly he’s surprised it made it all these years without breaking down.

  
“I’m so c-cold!” Kokichi whines, pulling the blankets tighter around him. Shuichi guesses he must have all the blankets in the house wrapped around him, given the added size they give Kokichi’s frame. The little leader pulls his hands out of the blankets, making a small grabbing motion at Shuichi. Usually this gesture is overblown and exaggerated, but now it’s more downsized. Probably because he doesn’t want his arms to get cold.

  
“Do you want me to hold you?” Shuichi asks softly, taking Kokichi’s hands and rubbing them gently. Kokichi nods, shutting his eyes and smiling a little bit.

Shuichi kicks his shoes off his feet, letting them land on the hardwood a few inches away. Now that those are off, he can actually get all the way onto the bed. Kokichi opens up his arms, making the blankets draw back like wings so Shuichi can hold him easier. The detective picks him up and sets him on his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his cheek against Kokichi’s. The smaller boy smiles contentedly and wraps his arms around Shuichi, effectively covering him in blankets.

  
“My face feels cold...” Kokichi laments, reaching his small hands up to rub some warmth into his face. His fingers were pink from the blood trying to keep him warm.

  
“I’ll take care of it,” Shuichi offers, pushing his boyfriend’s hands back under the blankets.

  
Kokichi smiles proudly to himself, offering his cheek up to Shuichi for the inevitable kiss. Shuichi of course, was happy to oblige, pressing his soft lips to Kokichi’s round cheek while he used his other hand to warm up the other side of his face. Kokichi smiles again, leaning his face into Shuichi’s hand and humming in approval.

  
“When did they say they’d be here?” Shuichi asks between kisses, his thumb rubbing Kokichi’s soft cheek.

  
“Hour? Maybe?” Kokichi wraps his arms around Shuichi’s shoulders, pulling him close. “You’re gonna hafta kiss me for a loooong time, Shumai.”

  
“That’s alright,” the detective mutters, pressing his lips to the leader’s in a proper kiss.

  
  


_“I’ll keep you warm...”_


End file.
